


The Unseen Love

by ShaeLynn



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, more like prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeLynn/pseuds/ShaeLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori's had to do more than his brother ever knew to keep Nori out of prison and from the executioner's hands.  Such events have affected not only himself, but the dwarf he once courted as well, though even he hadn't known his intended's name.  Secrets can only be kept for so long on such a long quest and with so many dwarrow from different backgrounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What It Takes to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit, nor the movies, nor any other aspects of the franchise. 
> 
> non-graphic mentioning of rape/prostitution, but there are feelings of inadequacy and potentially triggering thoughts from the character in question

“Ah!” the dwarf’s eyes lit up with malicious anticipation. “Our favorite customer arrives. How may we assist you today, Master Dori?”

 

The other dwarf behind the counter was openly leering at Dori, only sparing a brief slimy grin towards the youngest there, and making Ori more uncomfortable than he was just entering the premises.

 

“I have come to collect what I have held here and terminate the contract,” Dori’s calm, unhurried answer belied the slight trembling in his hands.

 

“There is the matter of the remainder we are owed for housing your items. The interest has accumulated quickly. Are you certain you will not need us to hold these for any longer? Your other brother has not come across an untimely end that I have heard of?”

 

The dwarf had phrased it into a question, but they all knew very well that the two behind the counter were usually the ones that informed Dori when Nori was sent to prison. He would not doubt the other’s knowledge so simply nodded in agreement. The breaches in both manners and etiquette from the dwarrows at the counter grated on Dori’s nerves, but he was not in a position to complain, though in this building he never was.

 

“Now let me just add up all the interest and fees that are owed,” the first dwarf muttered, the sly grin upon his face only growing wider.

 

Dori’s shocked gasp as the paper was slid across the counter had Ori’s hands tightening on the book in his grasp. “That is three times the amount that was agreed upon!”

 

“The contract does state that all fees and interests be paid at time of collection of the item or items. The interest added up quickly, and of course, the fees incurred at every transaction over the years.”

 

“I only have half that amount,” Dori ground out through clenched teeth, ignoring the quiet whine he could hear from Ori.

 

“I’m certain that we can come to a mutual agreement between us to pay off the remainder of your debt to us.”

 

Dori breathed deeply, his eyes closed before addressing his youngest brother, “Ori, wait for me outside.”

 

“But, Dori, please, it’s not that important to me, please.”

 

“It is to me. Wait outside for me, little brother.”

 

Ori reluctantly began to back up towards the door, keeping the, now, six men at the counter in his vision. Already knowing what he would be asked to do, he quickly flipped the sign on the door from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ before shutting the door tightly. He sank onto the nearby wooden bench, face buried in his hands. He knew what was happening in that building, what his brother was again being put through.

 

Every time Nori had needed to have his fines paid when he was caught stealing, Dori had to come here. Some days, the loans were almost paid off, just ready for that last little bit before the box he had left in trust was returned, and Dori would stumble out of the building, limping badly, and carrying just enough gold to pay his brother’s freedom. This was to be the last time they had to come here, just to buy back the box of their mother’s valuables before they left the Blue Mountains. Dori had known it would be more than the decades ago agreed upon price and had taken every piece of coin they’d made from selling everything they could not carry with them.

 

It was still not enough. ‘One hundred pieces of gold a round’ was what Dori had once told him when he asked if it was worth it. Nori’s bail was often less than three hundred gold pieces in fines. This time… this time Dori was five hundred pieces short. Five rounds.

 

Ori wanted to find somewhere safe that he could curl up in and scream out his heartache. He loved Nori, he was the fun brother, always a tale to tell, a new trick to see, but at times like this, he hated him just as strongly. Nori whom never bothered to learn what Dori went through to free him, whom never thought about those he left behind on his adventures, and whom never gave back any of the money Dori had paid to have him released.

 

It was just over an hour, an hour of mental torture for the young scribe, before Dori stumbled out of the building, lips dark red and swollen, legs visibly trembling, and tears gathered in his eyes.

 

“Dori!” He waited until he had the older one securely in his arms before attempting to move. “Where to now?”

 

“The meeting spot, just inside the forest. We’ll rest there until the others come.”

 

The other dwarf’s voice was raspy, gravelly, and Ori shuddered slightly before standing tall and slowly making their way back to the inn’s stables where their two ponies were being kept. Thankfully, everything had been paid for before they went to collect the box, which even now was clutched in Dori’s hands. Ori leant his brother up beside the stall door before securing the box into his own saddlebags. He already knew it would be painful for Dori to sit in the saddle, but for him to limp through the village until they reached the outskirts would be more than his already tattered pride could handle.

 

Ori ignored the heavy wince from his brother as he helped him onto the pony. Dori only took a few short minutes to compose himself properly before nudging the pony forward out of the stables and through the town. Ori could only follow and watch Dori closely as he returned the greetings called out to him from those dwarrow that knew whom his brother was. There were more than Ori thought there would be, but still less than a dozen of the eighty or so they passed.

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach the clearing just outside the southern gates where they were to meet the rest of the company before leaving. There were a few dwarrows that would meet up with them at the home of the burglar, chosen by Gandalf, and their leader was off to a meeting of his kin to ask for more help on the quest. It was his second in command that would direct the rest of them where to go. Ori had met Balin, son of Fundin, several times in his studies, but had never spoken a word with him outside of an academic standpoint. The quest would be a novel experience for him in more ways than any could guess, except perhaps for Dori.

 

As much as he would like to, Dori knew that it would be much worse for him if he were to dismount before the others arrived. There would be no disguising the pain he was in if he was forced to reseat himself on the pony once the others arrived, and walking was even less of an option. He had learned that the hard way decades ago, shortly after he had been forced to begin such disgraceful actions to keep his brother safe.

 

It was the last thing his mother had asked of him before she succumbed to the sickness that had already claimed her second husband. Never abandon either of his brothers no matter what they did short of murder and protect them to his last breath. Ori had barely been thirty years old and Nori had reached his majority at sixty only a few years before that. Dori had promised and, despite what it cost him, he had kept that vow as well as he could.

 

There was little he would not do for his brother’s, and while he knew Ori understood and appreciated that, Nori seemed to never care, always more concerned with the next theft, the next con he could pull on someone, the next bet he could win on. Dori would forever be glad that Nori had not turned to his life of crime until after their mother was dead, though it might have been that event which led him down the path he now trod.

 

A friendly call from an unfamiliar voice brought Dori from his thoughts and he focused his attention on the three dwarrows drawing up to them. With a slight start he realized that they were Broadbeards instead of Longbeards, which confused him. The line of Durin was from the Longbeard clan and it was their quest that was being undertaken. Why would dwarrows of another clan give aid willingly?

 

“I told you we would not be late, Bombur! We are even some of the first to arrive! Allow me to give introductions; I am Bofur, son of Gwalur. This is my brother Bombur, and our cousin Bifur, son of Korlur, at your service.”

 

Dori straightened as much as the pain would allow and offered his own, “I am Dori, son of Marin, and this is my youngest brother Ori, at yours and your family’s.”

 

“Any idea how many more we are waiting for?” the one named Bofur asked cheerfully.

 

“I believe there are only a few more. Balin, our guide to the first stop, and four other Longbeards. I was not aware that any of the other clans would be willing to give aid on this quest.”

 

“We have known our company’s leader since his arrival to Ered Luin. It’s the least that we could do in light of our friendship with him,” Bofur answered again and Dori was certain he did most of the talking for the family.

 

Then, the one called Bifur spoke, surprising both Ori and Dori with his accented Khuzdul that even the scribe only understood a little over half of. Bofur simply laughed, obviously understanding his cousin’s words.

 

“Aye, Bifur, though I doubt it would be too long before the others arrived. We should be on the road by lunch I’d imagine at the latest.”

 

Indeed, the five of them were only waiting patiently for another fifteen minutes before a second group rode up to them. There were two that were quite young, younger even than Ori, seeming highly mischievous, a dwarf with an ear trumpet, and then one around Dori’s own age, as well as Balin. Introductions were given all around and it was only then Dori realized that the youngest two were actually Thorin’s heirs.

 

There were minimal interactions between the groups as they started on their way. It was a four-day ride to the Shire from what Balin said and Ori worried over the state his brother would be in by the time they arrived. It wasn’t until they had stopped for the night that any of them beyond Ori realized that Dori was injured. The rest had all dismounted and set about starting a fire when Ori went to help his brother. Very carefully, the elder swung his leg back over the pony and slid down the side, Ori needing to catch him after his legs collapsed beneath him.

 

Then there was a second set of hands helping to hold him up. They both looked up in surprise and slight horror, Ori worried about the questions, and Dori knowing that even in the dim light, any bloodstains would be visible. Bifur stood there, not saying anything, beside him was a small bucket of water and a jar of something else. Once Dori was settled down upon the ground and the ponies were taken care of, that’s when he spoke as he set Dori’s pack down beside him with his bedroll.

 

It was hard to understand him, only half his words in a Khuzdul that Ori recognized, but it was enough when coupled with the other’s Iglishmek gestures that Ori could piece it together. Bifur’s cousins knew that he didn’t always want the company of other dwarrows and would often sit alone or with the animals that were around. It was also somewhat common for the skin around the Orc ax in his head to bother him, hence the hot water and the ointment which would sooth inflamed skin whether a wound was open or not. Then, he went back to the fire, assuring them that he would make certain no one came to bother them for at least an hour.

 

Ori was the first to realize that whether he knew what was wrong or not, Bifur had just ensured them time and medicine to help without the others knowing anything was wrong. He quickly turned back to Dori to see tears trickling down his brother’s face. Ori quickly got Dori further back into the shadows where he could tend to the tearing that had happened without the firelight reaching them.

 

It was not the first time he’d had to be the healer for whatever those dwarrows had done to his brother, but he took heart at the fact that it would be the last, one way or another. With quiet words and liberal use of the soothing hot water, the traces of what had happened were cleaned up. Dori put the ointment in place himself as he always did whenever they could afford it. Ori had his back to him for that to give him some privacy as he used what water was left to try and clean the blood and other stains from Dori’s trousers.

 

A spare pair of trousers were pulled from Dori’s pack after he was finished with the ointment as well as a set of underclothes that he had not put on before they set out, just on the chance that something like what had happened did. Dori was still wincing as Ori helped him to dress, already knowing that the pain would take at least a week to fade enough for him to not show any of the pain he was in. Ori wiped off the saddle just in case any blood had seeped through to the leather before laying out the trousers.

 

“Just bury them, Ori. They’ll never dry without everyone knowing.”

 

“You don’t have any spare then, Dori!”

 

“I have an extra blanket, once we reach the Shire and have a home to stay in for the night, I’ll cut it apart and make a spare pair. There’s nothing else for it,” he said, his head hanging down, not wanting to really think about the past.

“When we get there, I want you to take your tea, Dori, please. Don’t chance it.”

 

Dori looked up at that, “The chances of our mother’s legacy happening now are so very slim, Ori. It’s been over six decades of using that tea. I’m sterile, little brother.”

 

“Please, Dori, I have to have hope that’s not true. Even if I know it’s a fool’s hope, I still need that hope,” Ori begged, brown eyes watering.

 

Dori forced himself to his feet and gathered Ori into his arms. “I promise I’ll make the tea, Ori. You keep your hope alive for the both of us.”

 

The two entered the firelight just after the hour time limit was over, Dori going to get a bowl of stew for himself and Ori while the younger went over to Bifur with the jar. He ignored the eyes of everyone in the camp on him as he waited a moment for the Broadbeard dwarf to look at him.

 

“Thank you, Master Bifur,” he said quietly, as though to keep the rest of the camp from hearing. “I’m afraid I’m not accustomed to being on a pony for so long at a time.”

 

Bifur didn’t even blink at the lie, just nodded and took the jar back, returning his attention to his food without further action. Ori nearly let out a sigh of relief that the other dwarf had not called him out on the falsehood. The rest of the camp turned their attention back to their own business as the scribe joined his brother and took the offered bowl. Dori gave him a smile and nodded slightly at Bifur when the dwarf looked up. Bifur drew an arced line from the bridge of his nose down to the middle of his cheek with one finger of his left hand in response.


	2. Hoping

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

_That night as Dori slept, he found himself in a green meadow, hundreds of flowers surrounding him with his back against a cool stone pillar. His eyes watered at the sight and he let out a quiet sob. He knew this place and what it represented and though it filled his heart with joy and hope, it also reminded him of what had happened that morning. He didn’t start when he felt the callused hand take hold of his own from the other side of the stone because he already knew that he was there._

_“Do not cry, my love, I do not blame you for what it is you must do.”_

_Dori sobbed harder at the gruff voice and the understanding tones. “There were five of them this time. There’s never been so many before. I feel as though I’ll never be clean again. How can you possibly still care for me after what I’ve done? I’ve become no better than a whore, not nearly good enough for a prince.”_

_The hand around his own tightened almost uncomfortably, “How can you ask that? I could never condemn you for being forced into the same position my mother was at the end. I may be a prince by blood, but I am also the son of a princess that was forced to become a prostitute to be able to feed me and keep a roof over my head. You have kept the promise you made to your mother as best as you are able. Never would I judge you for taking care of your family as best as you can.”_

_A moment later all light went out and the stone between them disappeared. Though neither could see, they used the hands clasped together to find each other. Dori clutched onto his intended with all his strength, not ever wanting to let go or to wake up. A gentle hand carded through his loose auburn hair and Dori shuddered as soft lips pressed lightly to his face._

_They started at his forehead, just beneath the edge of his hair and traveled over his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, until they finally met his own. A groan slipped out of his throat with an answering one from the other as the kiss deepened, tongues meeting without restraint. Hands moved to grip tightly into each other’s tunics, but went no further. Finally they broke apart for air, foreheads still touching and gasping breaths mingling._

_“I thank Mahal every morning for giving us this,” Dori whispered, a smile in his voice._

_The other dwarf laughed, “As do I, my love. Perhaps someday we could thank him together as life-partners.”_

_Dori was silent at that, his breath held, before releasing it and nodding his head, “Yes, when both of us are not so frightened of what reality brings.”_

_“The damage sustained in Azanulbizar has healed as much as it ever will, I believe. Loath am I to saddle you with someone so damaged.”_

_“I love you. You could be missing both legs and spend your time drooling into a pillow and I would still love you. As long as there is love in your heart for me, nothing could change that,” Dori stated vehemently._

_“I know, my love. It is myself that I doubt, not you. One day, I will tell you my name and I shall see you and we will be but a short step away from being together for all of eternity. If others of my clan were to learn of these dreams and that we have continued our courting through them, that step would not even exist. Such a long courting calls us married already, my love, but still I am afraid.”_

_“Do not be afraid, my heart, for it is both of us that must have courage to move forward from these dreams.”_

_The other dwarf nodded against Dori’s forehead before he pulled away and they once again found themselves in the sun, backs to a stone pillar with only their hands clasped tightly together. “Now, let us work on your understanding of my clan’s Khuzdul. You will need this more than you know.”_

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

It was late the next evening, shortly before they would be stopping to camp when the group came across another dwarf, one that Balin had obviously been expecting by his greeting. However, the two that should have known about him, had no idea until they saw the distinctive hairstyle where he sat upon his own pony. Dori and Ori exchanged surprised looks before dropping back just enough that they would be at the end of the greeting line as Balin announced that it was a good enough place to camp.

 

When the other reached them, and with the eyes of the rest of the company focused on them, the three were silent. Then, the new dwarf dismounted with Ori following him and stepping into his opened arms to distract everyone from the pain that he knew Dori would be unable to keep off his face. They separated and all eyes turned to Dori where the young scribe was relieved to see Bifur standing at the other side of the pony. Dori stepped forward, his limp slight enough to be attributed to being on the pony all day.

 

“Brother, I hadn’t expected to see you here.” The ‘or ever again’ could be heard in the air even if it wasn’t stated.

 

“With a prize so large at the end? Of course I would be, and I heard that the two of you were going. Can’t let my brothers out do me.”

 

“Of course, brother,” Dori answered, slightly strained.

 

Ori monopolized much of Nori’s time that evening and the next day to keep him from interacting with Dori, and while he was able to keep all but the expected expression off his face, each time he looked at his eldest brother, he felt another spark of anger at Nori. Bifur it seemed had decided to keep Dori company while Ori was busy being a distraction. They didn’t speak beyond basic greetings, but just having the dwarf beside Dori ensured that few would bother him.

 

It wasn’t until the group split slightly to ease their apparent host into their introductions that Nori and Dori spoke again. Balin and the two young Durin princes had already separated from their group, leaving the Broadbeards and the three brothers together.

 

“How have you been since the last time we spoke, Dori?”

 

The other stiffened slightly, the ache running up his spine a reminder of how he’d been after the last time he had seen Nori and again before this quest. “I’ve been as well as can be expected, brother. Ori and I have had a roof over our heads and enough food to see us through.”

 

“That is good to hear. You always manage to slip through whatever comes your way without help, that is a worthwhile trait.”

 

Dori gave no comment to that save a nod and did not bother asking Nori what he’d been up to as his brother always brushed aside such questions with a ‘ this and that ‘ before launching into some piece of jewelry that he had ‘ seen ‘ which Dori had no care to hear about. The only one that showed any negative reaction was Ori riding behind him next to Bifur. His mouth had thinned and he glared at the ground in front of his pony. He didn’t realize his knuckles had gone white with how tightly he was clenching the reins until a light hand reached out and touched his arm.

 

“ **Peace** , **scribe**.”

 

Ori looked over at Bifur in surprise. The other gave him a nod, but no smile, and returned his attention to watching Dori’s rather stiff form on the pony ahead of him. Slowly Ori’s hands relaxed and, after a few deep breaths, he could let go of the anger at his brother. He despised Nori’s obliviousness when it came to Dori. He never looked closely at what either of his brothers were going through and simply carried on, as was his way, acting that the world was a joke and he could skim his way through it without a second thought or concern.

 

Bifur continued to keep an eye on Dori, being there to help him dismount without fuss and without the others being aware that anything was wrong. Ori worked hard to keep Nori’s attention away from their elder brother, but he made sure to still be there as Dori’s anchor when the night came, knowing that the nightmares didn’t start until several days after the events every time.

 

Thankfully, when they all reached the house and fell into a pile through the suddenly opened doorway, Dori was near the top of the pile instead of the bottom so he avoided any panic attacks from the weight being pressed down onto him. Bifur landed at the very top of the pile half beneath Bombur and was off the stack almost instantly, the first one he pulled to his feet was Dori, guiding him gently out of the way to compose himself before returning to untangle the rest of the mess of limbs.

 

Ori found Dori already in the kitchen heating water when he was finally freed from the bottom of the pile. Dori simply nodded to him and the inconspicuous small tin on the table next to one of chamomile. Ori smiled and went back out to help the others bring food out to the table, keeping attention out of the kitchen until Dori had drunk the two cups of tea that would render anything which took root unviable. It had been Ori’s greatest fear when he first learned of what Dori was forced to do to keep their brother out of prison. For Dori to fall to their mother’s legacy, one that few ever knew about even when she was alive, would destroy their family.

 

Dori was the only son from her husband whom died shortly after their people had taken to wandering. Nori’s father was married to another, but seemed to not care about his wife’s sensibilities. Oin knew, but Gloin was never told that he had a much younger half-brother out there in the world and neither Ori nor his brothers would ever tell anyone. Ori’s father had been their mother’s second husband and had been killed by the illness that shortly after, took her.

 

Dori still had a respectable reputation as he wasn’t born out of marriage, but if he bore a child that way, there’s no telling how others would react. It was entirely possible that the child would be stolen away or given to the blood-father, and Dori would rather kill himself and the child than ever allow that to happen.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

_“How can you even think of being with me when it would mean your line could never continue?” Dori asked quietly, leaning heavily against the familiar stone pillar._

_“I do not need my line continued, my love, and my cousins are still young enough to produce children of their own, though it would place much strain on the one.”_

_“The one whose babe was killed.”_

_“Yes,” the other sighed heavily. “I cannot help but blame myself for that either. If I had never gone to Azanulbizar I would not have been so injured, he would not have left his wife… and you would never have been forced into what you were.”_

_“I do not blame you, my heart. There were other choices I could have made as well, other ways I may have been able to get help, but I didn’t,” Dori’s shame at the past easily bled through in his voice._

_“Shhh,” the other said suddenly as the lights went out and Dori was wrapped up tightly in his intended’s strong arms. “No dwarrow would ever expect you to have gone begging to your kin and none can blame you for keeping that dignity intact. Your pride would have been just as damaged, but everyone would have known what was happening and any respect you would be given would have been thrown away. If it had been one of my cousins that had forced that option on me, I would have taken the same path you did, without doubt, my love.”_

_“My heart,” Dori sobbed out and the arms tightened around him protectively. “Do not let me go, please. Do not ever let me go.”_

_“Not even a dragon could tear me away from you, nor all the gold in a dwarrow horde.”_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Despite the stress of the road itself and Dori’s routine complaints about whatever bothered him that day, Ori was rather enjoying his first taste of adventure.   The two princes had paid him attention, while mostly teasing, it was the first interaction he had routinely had with any others near his age. Fili especially seemed to be interested in various things about his apprenticeship as a scribe and how it was he could go on the quest without his Master present.

 

Though twice now it had happened that Bifur had to bring his attention to the anger he was openly showing, both times because of his brothers. The first time, Dori had complained about the hard ground quietly to him the night before and then huffed about the rain after it continued for three hours without stop. Nori had rolled his eyes and mentioned fussy mother hens. Ori had been so close to just lashing out at his brother and only Bifur’s steady hand on his shoulder kept him still.

 

It happened again in a similar manner a week later. Dori was getting more irritable and though he never lashed out at anyone, he would mutter complaints very quietly to himself. Ori knew why Dori was so upset as it always happened, but this time was worse due to the constant riding. Dori’s wounds were healing, but were now at the point where the itching of the new skin was beginning and was being irritated even more by sitting in the constantly rocking saddle. Ori had nearly launched himself at Nori what he muttered about crotchety old dwarrows that were too used to comforts of the home to be out on the road.

 

He had been out of sight of everyone as they had all dismounted and begun to set up camp. Arms had wrapped around Ori then, trapping his own and pulling him further back amongst the ponies. He was spun around and hands gripped his arms so he couldn’t punch. It was Bifur and he just shook his head with a hard look in his eyes. Ori was pulled over to the other’s pony and Bifur pressed the same jar of ointment into his hands as he had given Dori that first night. Ori took a few moments to calm himself before thanking the other dwarf profusely and heading to find his oldest brother, hoping it would help ease some of Dori’s discomfort as it had before.

 

It wasn’t until the morning after they reached Rivendell that Ori saw a marked improvement in Dori’s temperament. He had been able to get a full nights rest as well as a hot bath and it had done a lot to ease the aches and pains that weren’t going away with constantly being on the move. He was still slightly snappy with most of the company bar Ori and, surprisingly enough, the three Broadbeards.

 

It had only just been a few days outside of Rivendell when Ori was given more information than he had ever thought to get about another dwarf clan. It also gave him hope that Dori might get his happy ending before too long.


	3. You're a WHAT?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

“Master Ori!”

 

The scribe turned at the call to see Bofur hurrying up to him with his typical easy smile. Ori politely slowed his own steps until they were beside each other near the back of the line. He was curious what Bofur wished to speak to him of as he was most often seen within Bilbo’s company. It took a few minutes, Bofur seeming to be collecting his thoughts, before he spoke.

 

“I wished ta enquire after yer brother Dori.”

 

“Oh!” Ori couldn’t help the sound of surprise. “Um, what would you like to know?” he asked nervously, unsure how this conversation might progress.

 

“We’ve noticed tha’ he often seems quite sad. I know the others o’ the company, including Master Nori, are convinced he’s just cantankerous and crotchety, but I’ve known dwarrows tha’ were such withou’ question. Master Dori is no’ one o’ them. Wha’ is it tha’ plagues his mind so?”

 

For a moment Ori could only stare. No one noticed that, ever. “You’re right that it is something else which bothers my brother, but ‘We’?”

 

“Oh! My kin and I. Bifur noticed it first actually and said such ta Bombur and I. We began ta pay attention then and also noticed it. Bilbo did as well, but hobbits seem ta never directly ask after anything, though they can insul’ ya in such a way ya don’ realize it a’ first.”

 

“I see… Dori was being courted a long time ago, when I was still quite young. Whoever he was went off to fight at Azanulbizar. They never found him afterwards.”

 

“So he died like so many others.”

 

“Don’t say that around my brother!” Ori hissed in quickly, surprising Bofur. “They couldn’t find his body is what Dori was told, not that he was dead, though it was implied. My brother is adamant that his intended still lives and nothing anyone has ever told him will sway that. There are times when I truly wish that it were true and he would just appear one day and take care of Dori, but he could walk right past Dori and he would never know.”

 

“Wha’ do you mean? How would he no’ recognize his intended?”

 

“Dori was not courted in the Longbeard fashion. They never saw each other’s faces, only heard the other speak. Dori’s told me he caught glimpses of black hair, broad shoulders, but nothing more though they occasionally held hands as they talked. His intended was from another clan, but I don’t know which one to try and find him for Dori. He’s been alone for too long.”

 

Bofur had a strangely confused look on his face, “Tha’ sounds like the old Broadbeard form of courtship. Only a specific bloodline uses tha’ courtship style since coming ta the Blue Mountains from Khazad-dûm though, which poses a potential problem.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

The other dwarf searched Ori’s face closely as though looking for something. His voice dropped quieter when he spoke next and Ori moved his pony closer so that he could hear clearly. “Wha’ I’m about ta tell you must remain within yerself. This secret canno’ be spoken o’ ta anyone, do ye understand? There are very few outside o’ full-blooded Broadbeards tha’ know of this, Thorin is one o’ them, but no one else in the Company knows o’ it.”

 

“You won’t get in trouble for telling me, will you?”

 

Bofur grinned widely at the concern, “No, lad. I’m one o’ only a few tha’ can share this information with whomever I wish. The only bloodline which still uses the Unseeing Courting is tha’ o’ the royal line, o’ which there are only three still living.”

 

“Your clan has royalty?!” Ori gasped quietly.

 

“Only in a very broad sense any longer. Let me share a bi’ o’ history for you, young scribe, history ye will not see written anywhere bu’ in the abandoned Halls of Khazad-dûm. Long before the fall of Khazad-dûm, the line of Durin was allied with another dwarrow kingdom, one tha’ was too small ta be one o’ the great seven. They were the Broadbeards, a group tha’ had separated from the Broadbeam clan centuries before through an illegitimate royal son. A Broadbeard Prince had married a Durin Prince, giving the Durin line the common black/brown hair tha’ every King has sported since, though Fili will be the one ta change tha’ I expect. A great calamity befell the Broadbeards, collapsing their city and their mines.

 

“Honoring their alliance, the Longbeards accepted the refugees into Khazad-dûm, offering protection ta the clan and safety ta wha’ remained o’ the King’s family. The direct line has always watched and was always known ta the Broadbeards as well as the Durin King and his heir. The Unseeing Courting is particular ta the Broadbeards due ta how hard we mine anything tha’ needs ta be found. Often there was only time from leaving the mines until the closest meal, usually an hour later, for any courting ta be done.

 

“Many legends say tha’ i’ was common for family ta no’ recognize each other if they stood face to face before they had washed. There was no time for such things when one was courting. Each o’ the pair would pick a side o’ a pillar and would talk ta the other as if they were face ta face. Sometimes they say tha’ the Marriage Rites were the first time a couple saw each other. When Khazad-dûm fell, Broadbeards began ta adopt the courting habits o’ whoever their intended was as an Unseeing Courting was so strange ta the other clans.

 

“All except fer the royal line. They refused ta give up the practice ta keep something o’ their history alive. A’ the time ye mention, one o’ the line was already wed, and though I will have ta ask him, I’m fairly certain Bifur has never courted anyone, nor have I, which eliminates all three o’ the royal line still living.”

 

“You?!” Ori yelped and Bofur simply laughed as the rest of the company turned to look at them.

 

“Weren’ expecting tha’ one, were ye lad?”

 

“But, but… you’re so normal, so unassuming,” Ori breathed out before he flushed red with embarrassment at what he’d just said.

 

Bofur laughed though, taking no offense, “Thank ye, Master Ori. We never had a reason ta act like royalty with Khazad-dûm gone. There would never be a kingdom for us ta reclaim. I’ has always been enough fer the Broadbeards ta simply keep our history and some o’ our traditions alive, which the royal line has always done withou’ fail.”

 

There was silence between the two of them for a time. “So, you’re saying that the only possibility at this moment for Dori’s intended would be your cousin?”

 

“Tha’ is the way i’ sounds, but as far as I know, he’s never courted anyone. At least he’s never spoken o’ ever having done so.”

 

“But, why would he simply stop the courting once he was healed enough from the battle? He must’ve known that Dori would never have turned him away just because he was injured.”

 

Bofur hummed thoughtfully, “Tha’ would likely no’ have been a concern. After the battle, Bifur could do very little for years afterwards and we had other family matters tha’ took all o’ our concentration in taking care of. I’ would have likely been more tha’ once he was well enough ta continue the courting, he might’ve felt i’ was unfair ta his intended ta saddle him with someone so damaged. Ye know about his speech issues, but there were times, quite frequently a’ first, tha’ he would black out and have no knowledge o’ the time tha’ had passed until someone pointed it ou’ ta him. He’s never liked anyone seeing him when one o’ those happen, even Bombur and I, though they happen so rarely now.”

 

“If you could ask Master Bifur, it would at least narrow the search, or widen it inconceivably, but at least I would know what direction to take to help my brother.”

 

“Of course, Master Ori. Now, I do believe tha’ young Prince Fili wishes ta take a moment o’ yer time,” Bofur said, nodding up to where the heir was looking back at them rather pointedly.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

With every well-meaning intention to ask his cousin, Bofur had no such chance to do so in the mountains. Then, they were in Goblin Town and there were much more immediate concerns to worry about. At least until they were huddled together, having been stripped of their weapons already, and Bofur could hear creative, quiet cursing from behind him. Cursing in a Khuzdul that only his family knew fully, but it was not his brother or his cousin speaking. A quick glance showed Dori glowering at the Great Goblin before them, his lips still moving as the quiet muttering continued. Dori didn’t notice Bofur’s sudden interest and then they were running through the goblins, they had no time to think on anything else.

 

Once they stopped in the trees to catch their breaths, Bofur caught his cousin’s arm, gaining his attention, “We need ta speak, Bifur. As soon as there’s a free momen’.”

 

The argument about Bilbo paused any further reply, but then he was there and so was the howling of wargs again. It wasn’t until they were on the Carrock, staring at Erebor in the distance that Bofur’s thoughts returned to his cousin. He didn’t need much prodding to have Bifur away from the rest of the company for a few brief minutes and he wasted no time with pleasantries.

 

“Bifur, did ye ever cour’ someone prior to Azanulbizar, Unseeing?”

 

The other dwarf stared at his cousin for a few moments, but answered truthfully, “ **Yes, I was**.”

 

Bofur gaped at him, “Why did ye never tell us?”

 

“ **Because it was my one secret that I could keep. I would have asked for his hand upon return from Azanulbizar, but it was no longer an option**.”

 

“Were ye teaching him Broadbeard Khuzdul?”

 

Bifur hesitated briefly, “ **Not then, no. After the battle I began to teach him Broadbeard Khuzdul, though**.”

 

“What?! Ye’ve continued the courtship all this time? But tha’s impossible, how?”

 

Again, they were interrupted, this time by Gandalf leading the others to them and a set of narrow stone stairs that twisted around the giant rock formation. Bifur growled out ‘ **later** ’ before they took their place in line, Bofur slipping in behind Bilbo and Bifur arranging himself in front of Dori.

 

It was still early in the day when the Company stopped near the river to clean themselves of dirt and blood from the multiple escapes they had gone through. Bifur pulled Bofur aside, motioning Bombur over as well so he only had to explain once.

 

“ **Bombur, I was courting a dwarf before leaving for Azanulbizar. When I returned, the courting didn’t stop, though I could not physically court him any longer**.”

 

Both brothers gasped.

 

“Ye were granted the dreams,” Bombur breathed out.

 

“ **Yes, and we are still courting through them. I’ve also been teaching him Broadbeard Khuzdul. Why did you ask me about that, Bofur? You should never have known**.”

 

“I think he’s in the Company. I heard someone speaking curses they shouldn’ have known in Goblin Town.”

 

“ **I will ask him when next we meet if he does such… but you know who it was**.”

 

Bofur laughed, “Aye, I know exactly who i’ was.”

 

“ **I have my suspicions as well, knowing more about what has happened to him since then, but I will not voice such things until he agrees to it**.”

 

“Why no’? With such a long courtship ye are already married by our traditions, just an acknowledgmen’ is needed,” Bombur asked quietly.

 

“ **That is something between the two of us, cousin. Please do not pry**.”

 

“Agreed, cousin, bu’ if tha’ was him, we need ta know so we can help ta protect him, even withou’ an acknowledgmen’,” Bofur acquiesced easily.

 

“ **Thank you, cousins**.”

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

_“My love, do you ever speak the Khuzdul I have taught you around others?”_

_Dori flushed though the other couldn’t see it, “Sometimes. My brothers have never heard me speak foully, the youngest especially. I have been cursing in your Broadbeard Khuzdul when the situation merited. Usually there are no others about to hear beyond my kin, but lately…”_

_“You are on the quest to reclaim Erebor,” he said confidently._

_Dori flushed further. He knew that he wasn’t being accused, but he still felt the need to defend himself. “Yes. My youngest brother had a position that can complete his apprenticeship whether we succeed or not. I certainly could not allow him to go on his own.”_

_The other laughed heartily, “Of course you could not, but at least I am nearby physically again.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“My love, I am also on this quest. We owe so very much to the Longbeards of Durin’s line for all the help they have given our people and for allowing us our dignity and heritage as fellow royalty, unlike what most of the different lines would have done. Once my kin heard of the quest it took very little discussion for all three of us to decide it was the least that we could do to help when so many were refusing to even consider it.”_

_“So… you have been so close by, my heart. I – Wait. I know who you are now. Is that not cheating in your courtship?”_

_“My love, we are all but married. An acknowledgment by both of us would make it official and I did not yet know who you were of our group though I had very strong suspicions before. We need say nothing until you are comfortable with this. It will change nothing in how I have been treating you until now.”_

_The lights went out and Dori had his arms around his intended, holding tightly. “Why did you help me when you didn’t know?”_

_“All I saw was another dwarf that had been forced by circumstances into the same situation you and my mother had been. It did not matter why and at least I could help someone if I could not help you. Then, when your notorious brother came around, I began to suspect as your youngest is of scholarly interest. My cousin heard you cursing in Goblin Town and he confronted me about it.”_

_“Oh! I shall have to apologize to him,” Dori said, quite flustered._

_A laugh was the response, “You have heard him speak before, my love. He was surprised that someone knew Broadbeard Khuzdul, not by the words you spoke. Likely he will make use of anything you said that he had not heard before. Royalty we may be, but he has never hidden his crass mannerisms.”_

_Then Dori was laughing as well until there were lips on his. He sighed into the kiss and simply held on tighter._


	4. Finally

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

“ **It was him**.”

 

Not until they reached the shape shifters house was Bifur able to get his cousins aside to tell them what he knew. Now that he was sure Dori was his intended, he wasn’t going to risk saying anything where he could overhear it. It was rude to speak of someone like they were not present.

 

Bofur laughed, “Tha’s wonderful! When is i' going ta be official?”

 

“ **That is his decision and I will not pressure him on it. Neither will either of you**.”

 

Bofur and Bombur both agreed, but as soon as they were back with the Company, Bofur headed directly towards Dori. With a growl, Bifur made to follow only to stop as Bofur pulled Ori away. Resigned, he changed direction to follow, keeping himself hidden.

 

“Ori, I found some information abou’ yer brother’s intended.”

 

“You asked Bifur?! Oh, please tell me you have good news. This is the closest I’ve come to finding him for my brother. I can’t stand to see him so sad after everything he’s done to keep our family safe,” Ori’s face grew downcast at the end and Bifur fought the urge to comfort the young dwarf.

 

“Aye, i' is good news. We know who his intended is and tha’ he’s very much alive. He was injured at Azanulbizar, bu’ he is alive. I’ is your brother’s decision on when ta step forward now, we can’t help him along on this, i' mus’ be his choice.”

 

“He’s been found though, and that is the best part,” Ori sighed.

 

Bifur was rather proud of his cousin. He had thought that Bofur would try to have Ori pressure his brother about the acknowledgment, but he didn’t. It seemed Ori was the start of all those questions after all and Bifur couldn’t fault his concern. He had also wondered what made Dori so sad when they first started out, besides what had already been obvious to him.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

_“We are out of food, my love,” Bifur said quietly._

_“I know, my heart.”_

_“I wish we had the time to live how we always wanted to.”_

_“So do I,” Dori sniffled._

_“Bofur is the first in our line to not use the Unseeing Courting. It would have been impossible on the quest and there’s no time left for them. He’s explained to Bilbo about us. The Thain he has spoken of was his grandfather and currently his uncle, the hobbits’ leader,” Bifur chuckled, holding tighter to his intended in the dark._

_“They threw courting out the window you mean. I could hear them a bit, they were not quite quiet enough for that side of camp.”_

_Bifur laughed outright, “Hobbits are not so strict with their courting and I gave them my blessing. Broadbeards are not Longbeards, though Thorin shall have a fit when he finds out.”_

_“Tomorrow,” Dori began, “there is a tree as big around as Bombur that is at the very back of camp. I will be waiting for you on the other side. I will not die without knowing your touch outside of these dreams. I will not hide any longer, Bifur, whether we survive or not, we will do so together, my heart.”_

_“My love, my love. Yes, together.”_

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Dori stood with his back against the far side of the tree he had seen the day before. His hands were trembling and he was forcing himself to remain there waiting, even as he called himself ten kinds of fool. A rumble came from his stomach and Dori sighed. A few mouthfuls of bread had been all he’d had the night before, having given most of his cram to Ori. Bifur had split his own meager portion between the two of them while Bofur had given half of his to Bilbo. Nori had broken his in half and tucked one part away into a pocket, though Dori had no idea why.

 

A familiar callused hand gripped his from around the tree trunk and tugged gently, but insistently on it. Slowly Dori stepped around the tree, already knowing what he would see, but the sight still having him catch his breath. They had not stopped their regular interactions together, even after knowing whom each other was, but it seemed like Dori had never really seen him before.

 

“ **Dori, my love** ,” Bifur murmured, one hand coming up to brush against the other’s cheek.

 

“My heart. My Bifur.”

 

Then, their lips were together for the first time outside of their dreams and the world fell away. From the edge of camp, Bofur watched with a sad smile as the two kissed. He turned slightly at the gasp from next to him and smiled widely at Ori whom had tears in his eyes.

 

“They’ve found each other now. By our traditions they are already married, little cousin.”

 

Ori smiled hugely at Bofur, pleased beyond measure. Then Nori was at his side, pressing the half piece of bread he had saved from the night before into his brother’s hand. “What in Mahal’s name is Dori doing? Everyone in camp can see him.”

 

“That is Dori’s intended, now husband, Nori. They’ve been courting secretly for decades,” Ori calmly answered, deliberately omitting information and hoping Bofur wouldn’t say anything.

 

Nori stared at Bofur in shock when he simply continued to smile at the couple where they had buried their heads into each other’s necks, still clinging tightly to each other. “You approve?!”

 

Bofur turned his gaze to Nori, “Bifur is head of our family, he doesn’t need our approval, but yes, Bombur and I support them. It is through our clan traditions that they are considered married after such a long courtship.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Not sure really. Don’t know when it started,” Bofur chuckled. “But we do know it’s been longer than the three decades it takes to have them automatically married.”

 

“Dori told me they were courting before Azanulbizar,” Ori put in helpfully, his eyes watching his oldest brother with adoration.

 

“Ori, Master Bofur, Master Nori,” Fili called as he walked up to Ori, one hand resting briefly against the other’s lower back which earned him a bright smile from the scribe before he noticed the other two dwarrow. “What happened?”

 

“That is Dori’s intended,” Ori answered quietly.

 

Bofur corrected him quickly, “Actually they are spouses by my clan’s traditions.”

 

“Ah! Uncle told me about the Broadbeard’s… unusual courting practices,” Fili looked pointedly at Bofur, earning a bright laugh.

 

“I had wondered if he was ever going to tell you lads.”

 

Fili shook his head, “Kili doesn’t know. Thorin said he wanted him to grow up a bit first. Uncle wants to get moving.”

 

Bofur turned to Nori then, “If you wish to know anything further, you will have to speak with your brother, Master Nori. It has been their secret to tell for decades. No one else is going to be able to tell you much of anything.”

 

He then shouted something in the same Khuzdul as Bifur used and both of the couple turned to look at the group of four standing there. Dori nodded and they separated to walk back to their kin, Bifur refusing to release his husband’s hand on the way.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

“Bifur. Bifur!” Bilbo hissed into the dwarf’s cell, finally catching his attention.

 

The dwarf jumped to his feet and was at the cell door in moments, “ **Dori**?”

 

Bilbo smiled in reassurance, “He’s fine, I’ve already found him. He asked me to tell you he misses you and he loves you.”

 

A small smile crossed Bifur’s face than and his countenance softened, “ **Bofur, Bombur**?”

 

“I’ve found Bombur, he’s fine, glad of the meals they provided, regardless of what it is. I haven’t seen Bofur yet, but there’s not many more cells and I’ve gotten to almost all of the Company now.”

 

“ **You’ll find him, little brother** ,” Bifur said with extra reassurance, knowing he wouldn’t understand the words.

 

“Thank you, Bifur. I’m trying to find a way out, but meanwhile are there any messages you want me to give?”

 

Bifur nodded and said his husband’s name before adding a short phrase, speaking slowly. Both were repeated back to him twice, then a third time. He then said Bofur’s name followed by a shorter phrase. At Bilbo’s urging he also gave him a short message for Bombur before having him repeat them all back to him again so he wouldn’t forget. With a nod, Bilbo disappeared before his eyes and he was left alone again.

 

Time passed in the elven cells slowly, Bilbo’s visits being the only highlight. The hobbit had thanked him profusely after that first message to Bofur as he had given his permission for Bilbo to be taught Broadbeard Khuzdul. As it was unique to their clan, no other dwarrow could say it was against their law or religion. It amused Bifur how quickly Bilbo was taking to the language, especially when he blushed heavily at a particular message he was asked to pass on to Dori.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

The first night in Laketown, Bofur pulled his cousin and Dori aside with a sincerely happy glint in his eyes. Despite the healthy flush he sported from the free-flowing ale, his words were completely serious, “Though he doesn’ need i’, both Bombur and I have given yer union our blessing. We wish fer nothing more than ta see the two o’ ye happy. Ta tha’ end, Bombur, Bilbo, and I will keep Thorin distracted as well as the rest o’ the Company so the two o’ ye are left alone fer the night. Don’ be surprised if ye hear Thorin yelling though. I migh’ have ta kiss Bilbo in fron’ o’ him if someone gets too nosy abou’ yer absence.”

“ **Thank you, cousin. Tomorrow, we will remind Thorin that we are not Longbeards and do not follow the same practices at all times.** ”

 

Bofur waved away Dori’s thanks as well and went back to the food, Bilbo handing him another mug of ale despite the blurriness to his own eyes from the thorough soaking he’d had in the river and lake. Bifur didn’t waste any of the time they were given and pulled his husband to the stairs which would lead them to their rooms for the length of stay the Company were allowed by Thorin. Once inside with the door closed, Dori crowded Bifur back against the wood, hands fasted in his tunic as their lips met deeply. It did not have the fumbling flurry of hands as might have been the case when they were first courting, but by the time Bifur had stumbled them both to the bed, their clothing was already strewn along the path.

 

Bifur knew about how Dori reacted to some things because of his past so refrained from pushing the other down onto the bed. Instead, he broke the kiss gently and climbed up on top of the ridiculously large mattress first, giving Dori an encouraging smile full of love when he hesitated. With a small smile of his own, Dori joined him on the bed, swinging one leg over Bifur’s lean hips as he bent down to kiss him again. Bifur took his time exploring his husband, not wanting nor willing to rush anything now that they were finally at the point of being fully together.

 

Dori was of the firm belief that he would go mad from pleasure long before Bifur went any further by the time the other dwarf mentioned oil on the nightstand. There was no hesitation when the bottle was handed over, only a heavy flinch when a slick finger brushed against Dori’s opening, but he locked eyes with his husband and relaxed, nodding for him to go ahead. There was no hiding the scarring that was there and Bifur took care to oil and stretch each thick ridge so as to not harm Dori in anyway. When Dori finally sank down onto his shaft, it was with a pleasure filled sigh that Bifur echoed before the other lay on his chest, just breathing.

 

“It doesn’t hurt. It feels so right, Bifur, my heart.”

 

“ **Then let me make it better, my love. Let me make it everything you’ve ever hoped for.** ”

 

The room was filled with low moans and gasps and the slow slide of sweating bodies against each other. It was unhurried, but there was no denying the passion that passed from their eyes when they locked together. It took longer to coax Dori’s end from his body and Bifur had to separate them only once to stop himself from peaking too soon, but eventually they found an angle to work around the scarring and press against the small space inside Dori that had his face clenching shut in pleasure and moaning between clenched teeth so as not to be heard by the rest of the Company.

 

Afterwards, Bifur simply held Dori close, not willing to let him go yet to wash. Dori clung just as tightly to his husband, but neither of them said anything about the slow tears sliding down his face as he clutched a loose handful of Bifur’s soft beard. A large, calloused hand was lightly brushing over the many complicated braids of Dori’s own hair as well, caressing what could be reached of the other’s scalp between the tightly woven bands.

 

“The first time I had to go to that place, I only had a minimum number of braids in my hair, just enough to keep it out of my work. I never made that mistake again and over the years I put these in more often just to keep them from being a symbol of what I was doing and because Ori was learning so quickly about his surroundings. I didn’t want him to know until I couldn’t keep it from him.”

 

“ **When the mountain is reclaimed, when we have no more dangers to pass, will you let me see your hair unbraided? Will you let me put my own braids in your hair?** ”

 

Dori’s eyes lit up with happiness then, the tears coming for a far different reason than before, “Yes, my heart. I would be honored to wear your braids. You are the only one since I began to restrain it such that I have wanted to see me without these. Despite my intent with keeping my hair and beard so braided, they remind me every day of what I’ve had to do, what I’ve had to become. I want that reminder to be gone. I want other reminders in my hair.”

 

“ **Then other reminders you shall have, my love. I swear it.** ”

 

“May I braid your beard, Bifur?”

 

The other’s eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded slowly just the same, “ **Please, my love.** ”

 

Dori smiled and set his fingers to working in Bifur’s beard. His eyes slipped closed as his husband’s nimble fingers worked within the strands, the rhythmic tugging lulling him into a calm Bifur had rarely felt since waking with an ax in his head. When the tugging ceased and began again on the other side, his lips curled up into a bright smile, loving that it was Dori placing his mark upon him.


	5. Explanations

The next morning Bifur and Dori were some of the last to awaken and leave their rooms, meeting Bofur in the hallway as they emerged. Bilbo was staying in bed from the cold he had caught and though Bofur was going to make sure he had what he needed, he also needed to be there for his cousin. He had indeed kissed Bilbo in front of Thorin, but most of the Company had already retired, and the previously mentioned discussion needed to be had. As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, a growl escaped Thorin and he directed them back into the first bedroom they came across, Bombur following them.

 

“You are so willing to show such gross impropriety to the entire Company?!” Thorin hissed in anger.

 

Bifur growled and pulled Dori back behind him while Bofur stepped forward, a scowl on his face, “There has been no impropriety committed, Thorin. Have ye forgotten tha’ we are no’ Longbeards; tha’ yer ancestors have allowed us ta continue practicin’ our ancient ways withou’ censure or fear of retaliation for i’? Do no’ be so quick ta cast aspersions on us when ye do no’ know the circumstances.”

 

Thorin gave pause at that, a look crossing his eyes that showed he had not taken their heritage into consideration before opening his mouth. “Then explain this, if you please. I have seen and heard nothing of courtings taking place according to any dwarrow standard.”

 

“ **You first, cousin,** ” Bifur said quietly, drawing attention to the fact he still stood protectively in from of Dori whom had his forehead pressed against Bifur’s shoulder blade, keeping himself as hidden as possible.

 

“I’ was impossible ta use the Unseeing Courting while ou’ on the road fer Bilbo and I. With Bifur’s permission, I took ta my intended’s way o’ courting as our people always have since the fall o’ Khazad-Dum and so many of us were scattered. Bilbo’s people only insist upon familial approval until they reach fifty years which is middle-age for the average hobbit. Bombur and Ori helped me know wha’ was expected ta court him and tha’ Bilbo knew my intentions. Every step was performed as well as could be managed ou’ in the wilderness and Bilbo accepted my sui’ in Mirkwood already. Hobbits have marriage ceremonies, bu’ he said they are more fer everyone else than fer the two involved. By hobbit standards we are already married and tha’ is good enough fer Bifur as King of our line.”

 

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “How many of the hobbit traditions could coincide with the common dwarrow courting practices?”

 

“All bu’ one.   Hobbits don’t live long enough ta spend a decade deciding if they wish ta spend the res’ o’ their lives with another. The average courting goes fer one year only. The longest tha’ Bilbo had ever heard o’ was five years, and such happened because one had lef’ on an adventure and they had ta wai’ fer his return. The shortes’ he knew o’ was two months, and tha’ was his parents’ courtship.”

 

“And for Bifur?   Might I remind you Dori is a Longbeard and a decade is the minimum length of a courting for us.”

 

“Bifur used the Unseeing Courting. I’ migh’ be better if Dori told you o’ when i' started as I only learned o’ their courting while on the quest.”

 

All eyes went to Dori then and the dwarf bravely straightened his shoulders before speaking, “Bifur and I had begun to court nearly five years before Thror went on his campaign to Khazad-Dum. Bifur left to give him aid as was his family’s pledge.”

 

“That was more than a century ago,” Thorin spluttered, leaning back against the footboard of the bed in shock.

 

“ **Tell him about dreams, cousin.** ”

 

“I do no’ believe Thror or yer father were told o’ a very rare part o’ the Unseeing Courting as i’ hadn’t happened in centuries, no’ since the fall o’ Dwarrowdelf itself. There are a few tha’ Mahal graces with a way ta continue a courting when it would otherwise be impossible. I’ only has a chance o’ occurring when an Unseeing is begun and one o’ the couple is physically unable ta court properly. They are called the Unseen Dreams. Tales say the two are unable ta see each other in the dreams, bu’ can speak and hold hands just as if they were performing the Courting as normal. As you know, i' took a decade fer Bifur ta fully function after his wound and he has been unable ta speak ta others since then, but they have still continued their courting in secret ever since.”

 

“Is there any proof these dreams exist, though? That is what you are telling me, isn’t it? Dori and Bifur have shared these dreams for over a century.”

 

Bifur muttered something then that had Bofur blushing, eyes wide. Dori sighed and thumped his head against Bifur’s shoulder lightly, “No, I do not believe that would prove anything, Bifur.” Another muttered phrase had a chuckle escaping Dori, “Perhaps after the mountain is ours, my heart.”

 

“Cousin! I did no’ need ta hear tha’ from either o’ ye! I wish I’d never heard tha’ from ye!” Bofur paused, “Do ye think Bilbo might agree ta tha’?”

 

Bombur ended the inappropriateness of the conversation by smacking Bofur on the back of his head, nudging his hat forward. “Can we focus on what needs to be done rather than activities that are best left behind closed doors? Thorin, what would it take to convince you these dreams are possible?”

 

“I believe they just did, Bombur. It would be impossible for Dori to have learned the variances between Broadbeard dialect and that used by the Longbeards without years of study after only knowing Longbeard Khuzdul. Very well. If you both are certain of what you are doing, I am willing to acknowledge both of your unions before we continue on the quest. I know that Bilbo is ill from our rescue. I will leave the four of you to discuss when the acknowledgment should take place and one of you can inform me then. It is so rare for your family to need to remind me you are not Longbeards that I do not think of you differently than any other of my people.” Thorin bowed to the four of them before leaving the room giving them time before the other members of the Company came looking for answers.

 

There was silence amongst them for a few minutes before Bombur shook his head and wandered from the room, “You all decide, I’ll just be there when you tell me to.”

 

Bifur and Bofur began laughing at that since it was the same statement they had told Bombur when he asked his late wife to marry him. Dori buried his face against his husband’s shoulder. “Did that really just happen?” his complaint was muffled.

 

“ **Yes, my love, it did. What do you say to Thorin’s request? No one could argue our closeness if he shows approval.** ”

 

“As soon as Bilbo is well enough, then yes.”

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

“Oh, Dori, I’m so happy for you. Finally, after so long you have him, you have Bifur again. Talking to Bofur that day was the best thing I could have done for you.”

 

“What are you talking about, Ori?” Dori’s happiness shone through in his voice not even the dragon able to bring his spirits down any longer.

 

Nori stood outside the cracked door listening, kicking himself for being too anxious to just enter the room and find out what it was his brothers had been keeping from him. He knew he didn’t deserve any better after being gone for so long and only seeing them when he had gotten into trouble, but he was trying to keep that part of his life away from all of his family. But he needed to know how it was Dori could be so close with a Broadbeard that he knew his brother had never interacted with. So he stayed at the door and listened, his heart clenching at how close Dori and Ori had become.

 

“Bofur was asking me after Rivendell about why you were always so sad. He said that Bifur had noticed first, which makes sense considering he already knows about—” Ori cut himself off abruptly.

 

There was silence for several minutes. Nori wished he could see their expressions as he heard soft movement, but nothing else.

 

“Anyway, Bofur was asking and I mentioned what I knew about the courting from before Azanulbizar. He recognized what I told him as a Broadbeard custom and he told me what their ancestors were. I just wanted you to be happy again.”

 

Dori seemed almost amused, “And what else has Bifur noticed on the journey?”

 

Nori dared to slip the door open just a touch further for a better view into the room, managing to see Ori’s profile as the youngest brother shuffled a foot like he had as a child and done something he knew he shouldn’t have.

 

“He noticed when I was furious at Nori.”

 

“And when was that? I know you were angry with him, but not that strongly. How did you manage to hide it from me?”

 

The middle brother was wondering the same thing. Noticing things was what kept him alive. If he couldn’t tell the subtleties a being gave off for changes in emotions, he would have been dead many times over already. Ori had never been able to mask his emotions from him, not once growing up had Nori not known what his little brother was thinking.

 

“It was only twice, before Rivendell, and Bifur caught me before you became aware of it. I just-- He was the reason you were in so much pain and he was criticizing you for being irritable and snappy! It’s always been his fault when you’ve been hurt like that and he just gives you more stress every time. And he’s never paid you back any of the money you had to spend to get him out of jail and keep him alive! He’s never given you anything back but the pain you get every time you’ve had to go to that place and sell yourself to keep him free.”

 

Ori’s voice trailed off quietly so he was no longer shouting, barely whispering, but Nori heard every word and it drove pain into his heart as tears began to fall down his cheeks without notice. He pushed the door open fully, not noticing Bifur standing to one side behind him, watching his reaction to what he was hearing. Ori had angry tears on his own face, despite Dori’s strong arms around him in comfort when they turned to face the door. Both paled at the sight of Nori with tears and anguish on his face.

 

“Dori, is that true? You never told me, why didn’t you tell me? I would have given money to you before that, I would never have let you… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Dori, I never meant-- You always said you were doing good, that you had enough to live without trouble, I never thought… Dori, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you.” Nori’s words got harder to understand after that as he’d dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, but his brothers could understand the apologies he kept repeating despite the obstruction.

 

It took Dori until his brother had dropped to the floor to realize what exactly was happening and he slowly approached Nori after sharing an understand look with Ori, carefully dropping to his own knees beside him, resting his hands on Nori’s shoulders. The middle brother pitched forward at the comforting touch and buried his face against Dori’s stomach still sobbing out apologies as he wrapped arms about Dori’s waist. Ori knelt beside his brothers and put a comforting hand on Nori’s back as he met Dori’s eyes. The elder brother was rubbing soothing circles on Nori’s upper back, the other arm hugging him close.

 

Movement at the open doorway brought the two brothers’ attention there to see Bifur watching the scene. He met Dori’s eyes and gave a brief nod, entering the room and closing the door quietly behind him. He kept near the entrance to give the brothers time to comfort Nori whose tears were slowly subsiding. Dori had never intended on Nori finding out what he’d done to keep him safe, but he had never thought his brother’s reaction would be like this if he did find out. Finally Nori pulled away, using his sleeves to dry his face, eyes red and puffy.

 

Ori could not seem to hold his resentment in check any longer, even in the wake of Nori’s misery. “Why did you never just give Dori money for the fees he paid regardless of whether you thought we could afford it or not,” he demanded.

 

“Because I always gave it to my wife.”

 

“Wife?” Dori whispered in shock, eyes wide.

 

“Nearly 50 years ago I met a dwarrowdam in a settlement at the White Mountains. Her clan had come from the Orocarni centuries ago and they settled down there. She’s part of the city watch so I could never tell anyone that I was even courting her or risk someone killing her in revenge of something I had done. We married a little more than three decades ago and she only recently had our second child. As long as you weren’t fighting to have enough to eat or somewhere to live, I sent everything to her.

 

“Retaking Erebor was my chance to repay anyone I owed and get out of this life so they could join me there and meet you. I wanted you to be proud of me for not abandoning anyone and making more with my life, but you – all this time –” Tears began to seep out again as Nori met elder brother’s eyes, everything he didn’t know how to stay there for Dori to read. “I’m sorry, brother. Even when I try to do something right, I still failed you.”

 

Dori pulled the other back into his arms, holding him tightly. His eyes met Ori’s and saw the tears coming down his cheeks as his anger had melted away with understanding. He knew the other would still be angry for a long time about what happened, but it would no longer be the kind of anger that would have led the youngest to turning away from Nori later on in life.

 

Bifur set a light hand on Dori’s shoulder, understanding in his own eyes. Despite that he never blamed Dori for what had happened, he had blamed Nori silently, even not knowing him. With the confession though, he could let some of that fade away, especially for how sincere the apology was. He had known accomplished liars and con men in his long life and there was no mistaking that Nori’s actions were real, not a bid for sympathy.

 

“Nori, I forgive you, little brother. I forgive you,” Dori whispered into his ear, renewed sobs his only response and the tightening of arms around him.

 


	6. After

Dori sighed upon closing the door to the large suite they had been given as a joint family. Restoration of the mountain was slow, but it was progressing, though it kept everyone swamped with work. For some, like Ori, that was exactly what was needed. But for others, like himself and Bifur, it allowed for so little time together before they both simply fell into bed, exhausted. That morning had been the first change in routine since their King and Princes were given back to the stone as befitting their station two weeks prior. He had just returned from visiting with Oin in the infirmary to speak about Ori.

 

His baby brother had become quieter, more solemn since Fili’s death and none blamed him, especially not the Company. Though their courtship had still been in the fledgling stage, they were closer than most were in that time because of the quest and Fili had already gifted him with one of his own beads. Ori had moved the braid holding it to underneath his hair, but he refused to remove it entirely. Only one of Dain’s advisors had made the mistake of demanding it be removed now that its original owner was dead.

 

It hadn’t been the site of the remainder of the Company bearing down on him that had retracting the demand, flinching away when he saw any of them. It hadn’t even been Dwalin, a head taller than the advisor, sitting beside Ori when the demand was made. No, it had been Ori himself that had made the advisor, a former warrior, pale and tremble.

 

He had taken the war-hammer from Dwalin’s belt, a deed most would have been killed for at just the attempt, and stood with it held at the ready, his stance perfect for a swing. His eyes had flashed as he snarled out that the only one who had any right to ask for its removal was the lady Dis as it was her son that had placed it there and he dared anyone to try and take it from him.

 

The adviser took a step back at the expression on the young scribes face, barely noticing the six others of the Company that had come up to stand behind Ori. He turned to leave and was met by Bifur and Dori glaring at him as well as Nori with a small stiletto blade dancing across his knuckles. No one had dared to bother Ori since, whether because of the newly dubbed Warrior-scribe, or the might of the rest of the still living Company behind him.

 

Though his stance was unchallenged after that, Ori had thrown himself even more into his work restoring the library of Erebor, mercilessly untouched from Smaug’s presence as it had been sealed the moment the call went out that day so long ago. However, that zeal to work, to numb himself to the heartache of losing Fili, had led to the scribe being trapped under the corner of a full bookcase for three hours before any other workers had gone there for their own work that morning.

 

There was no serious damage done, but Ori would be on bed rest for nearly a week due to the deep bruising across his ribs and the three of those that were cracked. He was allowed his books to read, but no more activity than that. Nori had already promised to look after Ori when he was allowed to return to the suite the next morning.

 

With weary steps, Dori stumbled to the bedroom he and Bifur had claimed, intent on getting some extra sleep while he could after the terror he had felt at being informed his youngest brother had been hurt in the library. Bombur would be in the makeshift kitchen that had been pulled together next to the communal dining room fashioned out of the largest suitable meeting room in the mountain.

 

Bifur, Bofur, and Bilbo would also be occupied with investigating the mines that weren’t blocked by rubble to see if they were stable enough for work to continue when more of their people returned home. Nori was still sitting with Ori, keeping him occupied while he worked on whatever it was King Dain had him doing that day, taking advantage of his abilities and his morals. Dori was asleep the moment his head sunk into his pillow and only briefly woke enough later that evening to curl himself into his husband’s arms before he drifted off again.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

_Dori found himself in a familiar meadow, this time with Bifur at his side instead of hidden behind a pillar. They exchanged glances before setting out to explore and figure out why they would be there again. Within a few minutes they came across two others that were in the dream world, sitting calmly upon a few rocks near a gentle stream. It took them some time staring at the two before realization set in and they sank to their knees in front of their creator and his wife._

_“Rise, children. We have brought you here to give you what you should have had many decades ago,” Mahal’s voice was a quiet rumble like that of faraway thunder._

_“The stubbornness of dwarrow is legendary, but many forget that their pride is as well.” In contrast to her husband’s, Yavanna’s voice was as the tinkling of silver chimes, light and beautiful._

_The two dwarrow raised their heads though they remained on their knees. Bifur’s hand snuck out until it wrapped around his husband’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We are listening.”_

_Mahal smiled at the two, “Your lives were always to be difficult, but they were not meant to be so difficult as they were. Your brother was to have told you of his wife after the marriage when next he was caught. He would’ve stayed at your insistence to learn of the dwarrowdam and in doing so would have discovered what you had sacrificed for his sake. In return, he would have collaborated with your other brother and together they were to meet Bofur and discovered Bifur. 30 years ago, the tea had not yet rendered you infertile and with the cessation of drinking it, your mother’s legacy would appear strongly. But his pride and shame was too great and he fled before confiding in you.”_

_“I had already resigned myself to the teas long-term effects. I already know that I would never be gifted with a child,” Dori said quietly, holding tightly to Bifur’s hand._

_“Ordinarily you would not,” Yavanna said with a knowing grin. “However, you have been kind to one of my children, aided him on this journey, and allowed him the happiness he would never have found had he stayed within the Shire. For what you have done, we are intervening.”_

_“You will have this night to conceive a child, we can give you no longer than that. But you must speak of this to no one. All will believe it was no more of a blessing than any other couple being graced with a child. This is our gift to you.”_

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

Dori woke suddenly with tears covering his cheeks and felt Bifur behind him. With one glance at his husband’s face, he knew that the dream had not been an image conjured by his imagination. A quiet sob of joy escaped Dori’s lips before Bifur’s covered them. There were no words between them as their nightclothes were discarded and the oil was collected from the nook Bifur had carved into their headboard. Despite their enthusiasm and joy at what they were accomplishing, both of them were still exhausted from Erebor’s rebuilding.

 

They remained on their sides; Dori cradled in front of Bifur with one leg pulled up over a hip as Bifur carefully sank into his body. There was no rush to completion, just a steady motion of being together and rejoicing in the gift they had been given by the Valar. Dori’s tears never fully stopped the entire time, every rock of his husband’s body against his reminding him of the blessing they had been given when he had never allowed himself to even consider the hope that it would be possible.

 

After they were both satisfied, Bifur buried his face against his husband’s neck, gentle, soothing kisses being peppered about his shoulders. Dori could feel the tears from Bifur on the back of his neck and held tighter to the arms wrapped about him. “Rest, my love, we’ll still be here when you wake. I promise.”

 

“ **My love, my Dori, our child. I never thought I could have this and I never thought to feel such joy.** ”

 

“Nor I, Bifur, but we are. We have our family.”

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 

It was a year later when Nori’s wife finally arrived at the mountain with a handful of her kinsman that had chosen to follow her to Erebor. Nori had been lurking near the doors for a week already, despite the wary glares he had been given by the guards until Dwalin and had come out to wait with him on the third day, laughing with the thief he had imprisoned several times in Ered Luin. Even Balin had made a point the next day to come out and speak with him quietly about his honored position in Dain’s court.

 

Only the company knew that the sealed scroll, which looked so formal from a short distance, was no more than a letter informing Nori of the home he was given next to his brothers’ for his growing family. Bombur had been given a similar one five months before when his own wife and three children had arrived by caravan from the Blue Mountains. Bofur and Bilbo had taken a set of rooms less than a minute walk away to stay close to the family. Ori had chosen to remain in the room he had with his eldest brother.

 

His grief over Fili’s loss had finally begun the long process of healing, helped in no small part by Dwalin’s private training he received every evening when he left the library. He was learning how to wield a sword in both hands as tribute to Fili and the exertion seemed to help him. Dwalin had confided in the other brothers that at least once a week Ori still broke down crying in the closed chambers Dwalin had arranged for the training. It usually happened after he had managed a tricky move correctly and he would light up for a moment at his success before crumbling to the ground.

 

The older warrior, whom had also once taught the elder Prince, sat at his side in silence until Ori was able to compose himself. Then he would tell stories of the things Fili had done in his own training, or how long it had taken him to complete the same move. The talking helped the most for every morning after one of those times, Ori’s features weren’t quite as grim as the morning before.

 

The day Nori’s wife arrived had both his brothers at his side, Ori talking with him about some scrolls that had been uncovered in the library and would be of interest to his Guild. The entire company used the term to refer to Nori’s job. It never hurt to be doubly careful sharing information, especially when dealing with the King’s Spymaster. Dori was calmly standing beside them with his blanket wrapped son in his arms, the child sleeping peacefully. They were alerted to the arrival of a dwarrow group when the guards’ messenger left to inform King Dain and Erebor’s Captain of the Guard, Dwalin.

 

Nori took one long look at the group approaching and a smile spread across his face the likes of which neither of the brothers had seen since years before he left the first time from Ered Luin. He stepped out the main doors so that the sun caught his silhouette and they all could see as a couple of small figures began pointing and waving. Ori and Dori followed him as he went to meet the group, the two little ones running up the tract to him. Both of the children were picked up into his arms and swung around as Nori laughed.

 

His brothers reached them at the same time the first of the new comers did. The dam in the lead had dark hair, nearly black, and pulled back into a warrior’s simple travel braid. Her features were more delicate than Nori’s, but her form was broader, built with the muscles of a fighter. She was looking at Nori and the two young ones with a fond expression, but there was love there as well and a bit of interested heat if one looked closely enough.

 

When Nori saw her he stepped forward with no hesitation, his daughter and son still giggling heavily in his arms, and brought his face close, the dam burying a hand in his beard and meeting his lips as though needing them to live. It took a cough from behind the dwarrowdam for the two to separate and Nori turned to his brothers, the dam stepping forward to place an arm around his back.

 

“Dori, Ori, this is my wife Zanadé, and our children Déori and Zamori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated. Flames will be fed to the dragons in my bed.


End file.
